The Choosing Ceremony
by JediPrincess7
Summary: Imagine having to choose from twenty guys who you have to marry in order to keep the peace between all the nations. This is what Katara is about to undergo will she find love or only a gilded cage?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you guys all enjoy this story it is inspired by the book "The Selection," by Kiera Cass. I just want to disclaim that I don't own any of the characters. And please leave any comments good or bad this is my first fanfiction and I would love to improve and hear what you all think. Also this is only the prologue I promise each chapter won't be this short. So without further ado please enjoy...**

* * *

**Prologue:**

My grandmother used to tell me stories of the old days, when there was peace when tension wasn't so high that peace negotiations had to come with a wedding ring. When the price for world peace was a personal bird cage. When love was found and not shoved against someone else's will. But I guess that is what a true leader can't think that way otherwise there would be no sovereignty.

My name is Katara and this is my journey to ascend the throne as the true chief of the Water Tribe. The only problem is I have go through a Choosing ceremony in order to take the throne. This means that I have a pool of twenty guys who are all from wealthy and noble families from each nation. The all the nations give up as many people that can come are are between the ages of sixteen and twenty-one. I myself just turned nineteen and my father the current chief Hakoda decided it was my turn to go through a Choosing ceremony.

Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe just underwent her own Choosing and ended up picking my older brother Sokka this put me in the position of needing to go through my own. Sokka was going to be the chief of our Tribe until Princess Yue chose him to be her Prince. Which in turn makes me the next eligible to be the chief.

This came as a shock to me to know that my older brother is going to be moving away from our family go up north but Sokka is more selfless and does his duty he was always meant to rule and now he will but it won't be here in the south. I find it harder to put duty over heart I would much rather choose a person because I love them not because it is what needs to be done. My brother does claim that he truly loves Yue and is happy he went through the Choosing. But I can't help but be skeptical of whether or not this is true.

But I have no choice in the matter so I go through with this in hopes that the tensions that are between nations settle and who knows maybe I'll find my true love.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

**Chapter 1: The Journey**

"Katara, you need to get ready we are leaving here in a hour sharp," a deep voice yelled down the hallway.

"I'm almost ready dad, I'll be ready here in a few minutes," I yelled back.

"Ok I'll go check on the ship one last time before we leave," he responded.

"Ok dad," I sighed still wanting nothing to do with this stupid Choosing Ceremony. We have to go to a neutral place for the Ceremony so we have to leave to Ba Sing Se to stay in King Kuei's palace for the duration of the ceremony.

I will also have a lady's court who will help me with decisions, preparation, and date ideas for the ceremony. The People I have chosen are my brother's fiancee Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, Duchess Toph Bei Fong of Gaoling, and Duchess Suki of Kyoshi Island. They are all great assets and have a great sense about them when it comes to interrogation which I will ultimately have them do to the guys.

If I have to marry someone I want to make sure they are a good person and not just someone seeking a higher title.

* * *

We've been on the boat for several hours now and the weather is finally warm enough to shed my heavy parka off and when just a casual blue and white short sleeved tunic it is after all spring time. The sun is shining brightly above me and all I think about is how soon I'm going to have to be dealing with twenty guys vying for my attention with minimal privacy.

"Katara," my dad pulled me out of my brooding saying, "It's not a death sentence you know, and I promise we looked for the best guys possible. I honestly don't like this anymore then you do, but it is a unfortunate circumstance that comes with being chief."

"I never asked to be chief all I wanted was to just find who I wanted to marry when I was ready. I just can't see myself getting married right now. I feel like there are more important matters to attend instead of going to a lavish palace to date twenty guys." I snapped back finally letting out my frustration that has been so pent up since I found out I was going to do a Choosing Ceremony.

"Sweetheart I know this isn't ideal but you are going to be the leader of the Southern Water Tribe and no matter how you feel about it this Ceremony is happening," my father told me in finality.

I didn't even acknowledge him a finally time before I retreated back to my quarters to take a little nap. Once I reached the room I fell onto my hammock and after these past few days of stress I immediately dozed off.

* * *

I was woken up by soldier I have been asleep way longer than I had thought. Because when I look out the porthole I can see the Earth Kingdom port. We still have to ride inland to get to Ba Sing Se which should only take us the rest of the day.

I forgot the soldier was still there until he said, "Princess Katara, King Kuei has sent several ostrich horses, and a carriage to carry your luggage. Do you want us to start loading it for you?"

"Yes that will be great, thank you." I responded. The soldier automatically got to work on grabbing my luggage and bringing it up to the top deck.

Once I reached the top deck I started to look for my dad but didn't see him on-board instead we was organizing the which soldiers would be coming with us and which would be sailing home until further notice.

I moved towards the gangplank and started to get off the boat and going onto solid ground suddenly missing the ice and snow that I was used to. I was snapped out of my reverie when my father approached and put his around me giving my arm a little squeeze showing me that he is here with me and giving me the support that he can. I looked up and gave him a little smile hoping that he can see that I am trying to do what I can to be prepared for this Ceremony.

My father started giving me the rundown of what the headcount and procedures were going to look like, "Katara it's time to get going we will have a total of eight guards plus myself. King Kuei sent ten ostrich horses for us along with four of his own soldiers to make sure we get there as quickly as possible."

"Ok, and will Toph, Suki, and Yue all be there today as well or should I expect them to be here in a couple of days?" I inquired hoping that at least one of them would be there today.

"You should expect Lady Toph to be there for sure, the other two ladies have longer journeys so they might be a day or two later. Also the gentlemen will start showing up in about three days time. We will need to start preparing for their arrival tomorrow." He explained.

I sighed I know that the Ceremony would be starting soon but three days that was so soon. "Ok sounds like everything is in order then we should probably get moving we don't want to waste daylight," I reply as I start mounting my ostrich horse. Though I have never rode a ostrich horse I thought it wasn't too bad a little awkward and uncomfortable but overall not bad.

* * *

It is just about dusk and we finally made it to the great city of Ba Sing Se. The city is massive and there are several rings separating the city. I was told that we would be going into the innermost ring as that is where the palace is located.

Instead of riding the ostrich horses into the city we entered a tram station that would drive us into the city. The soldiers all started to transfer the luggage into the the tram. Once everything was switched over we all piled into the tram we had two separate cars to ourselves so we were not squished into one.

The ride to the palace was really quick I learned that the trams were all controlled by earth bending which was really interesting to see.

\Although I have been to parts of the Earth Kingdom before I have only been to Ba Sing Se once and that was when I was very little. So seeing it again when I am older is a sight to behold.

Once we arrived at the palace tram station we all exited our cars and the soldiers started to grab the luggage again this time with help from palace guards who will escort them to the right rooms.

King Kuei met my father and I outside the palace to greet us, "Welcome to Ba Sing Se Chief Hakoda and Princess Katara," He said, "I hope the journey wasn't too perilous."

My father spoke up replying, "No the journey was really quite nice and of course beautiful the Earth Kingdom is sight to behold."

"Why thank you she is quite a beauty," he said with a proud look on his face, "well why don't you come on in and we can get some supper in I'm sure all of you are hungry after all of this travelling."

As soon as we were about to enter the palace I hear a voice call out, "Well it's been awhile since I've seen you sugar queen."


End file.
